


The Progenitor Acquaintance

by AbitheWitch88



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbitheWitch88/pseuds/AbitheWitch88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon meets a young boy and his mother in the comic book store, a wager is placed that will change all their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Progenitor Acquaintance

The Progenitor Acquaintance 

Hello readers, I have had this idea going around in my head for months, have only just got down to writing it, please read and review, I would love to know if you like the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any comic book companies, and I certainly don't own The Big Bang Theory. 

Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard were at the comic book store, as they did every Wednesday, it was new comic book night after all.  
Stuart welcomed them as he always did, informing them in the process that he had recently been to a Dr who look alike competition and came last out of 56 people, he seemed upset by this.  
Stuart headed back to behind his counter, Leonard was remarking about the new issue of Green Lantern, prompting a discussion about what they would project if they had a power ring, Sheldon wasn't joining in with the lewd conversation though, he was over by the Justice League of America comics, reveling in the new issue.  
A young boy appeared at his side, he must have only been about 3 or 4 years old, he was wearing a Spiderman costume and struggling to look at the comic books.  
"Are your hands sticky or clean?" Sheldon asked him  
"there clean" the young boy responded, Sheldon got the step that Stuart used to place items at a great height, and put it next to the young boy, he lifted the child onto it.  
"thank you sir" said the boy gratefully, he started to flip through the comic books, one by one, taking a while to deduce if it was the one he needed.  
"Where did you find that Isaac?" said a woman from over by the t shirts, Sheldon looked at her, she had Bright blue eyes and Black hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a green lantern t shirt and flared jeans, she also didn't have a wedding ring on, Sheldon noticed.  
As the little boy resembled her greatly, both in eye and hair color Sheldon concluded that this must be a close relative, she looked too young to be his mother though.  
" Mum I need the Justice League of America, the nail, number 2" said Isaac, holding up two fingers as he spoke.  
"it's over here" Sheldon said, reaching over and picking up the comic Isaac desired, he handed it to him, earning him a smile and a sincere 'thank you'  
"Thank you, I'm Pagan" spoke the woman, holding her hand out to Sheldon.  
"Your welcome, I was raised Christian but I no longer believe in a deity" replied Sheldon, hesitantly shaking her hand, this statement caused the woman to laugh, explaining that Pagan was her name, she told him she also didn't believe God exists.  
They discussed where their names originated from, Sheldon was named after his grandfather, Pagan was named after the religion and she said that she named her son Isaac after Sir Isaac Newton.  
Pagan was looking through the comic books, while her son and Sheldon discussed which was the best supervillian, The Joker or Two Face. they agreed that the Joker was the best as he didn't care about money, he just wanted to be bad, or Naughty as Isaac had so nicely put it.  
Stuart was over by the counter, he placed a box upon it, Sheldon and Isaac spotted this, Sheldon wagered Isaac a red Icey that it contained comic books, Isaac said it didn't look heavy, he wagered that it was t shirts.  
Sure enough Stuart held up the latest wonder woman t shirt and arranged them in size order at the till point.  
Sheldon had hoped this would happen, after all, Pagan wouldn't allow her son to go and get a drink without her.  
"well, the better man won I suppose, would you both like to join me for a drink?" Sheldon aimed the question more to Pagan than Isaac.  
"There is a park nearby that sells them, we were heading there after this, we'd love to" replied Pagan, picking up her son, they headed over to the counter and made their purchases, Pagan even treated herself to a new Wonder Woman t shirt, they headed out of the store, leaving a shocked Leonard, Howard and Raj in their wake.

It amazed Sheldon how quickly it took to get to know somebody, he and Pagan had been drinking red iceys and chatting for two hours while Isaac played on the swings, imagining he was trying to capture Dr Oc, after all, he was dressed as Spiderman.  
Sheldon learned that Pagan was 22 years old and she was an artist. Pagan showed Sheldon pictures of her artwork on her phone, she specialized in comic book heroes, she had also worked in the comic book industry, doing sketches for DC comics in the past.  
Her son Isaac was four years old, he was five classes above the children his own age, he was very gifted, he spoke some Latin, was nearly fluent in French and had started to master Klingon. His reading was also impeccable for someone of just four.  
Pagan explained that she was the same when she was his age, her family wanted her to become a Doctor, but as she fell pregnant with Isaac at just 17 she didn't get the chance to finish college and dropped out, she put her artistic skills to good use and had started up an art gallery in Pasadena.  
Sheldon told her all about his research into String theory, how he worked at CALtech, his roommate Leonard and their friends Howard and Raj. He told her about his routine and his family in Texas.  
Just two hours had gone by but Pagan thought she had really got to know this odd man who had been debating and gambling with her four year old son. 'He seems pretty harmless' she thought, you couldn't be too careful nowadays.  
After observing what his mother had been doing, Isaac came over and told Sheldon about what sort of things he likes, apparently this young boy not only liked Harry Potter, he was able to read all the books, this impressed Sheldon, even he would have had a difficult time mastering that when he was four. Isaacs favorite superhero was Spiderman, Batman was his second and Harry Potter his third.  
With his pocket money he collected comic books.  
It turns out that Pagan was skilled in sewing as well, she had made all of Isaacs role play clothes and outfits, before Pagan started to succeed in the art world she and Isaac didn't have much money, she wanted to encourage his imagination and so rather than spend a fortune on the brand names she made their clothes by hand.  
'She is a woman of many talents' Sheldon thought, he was skillful at sewing as well.  
For two totally different people with such different histories they had a lot in common, they carried on discussing recent journal publications until Pagan looked for Isaac and found him up a tree.  
"Come on Spiderman you know that is not safe!" she shouted.  
"I'm fine mummy! if I fall I will spin a web" Spiderman shouted back. Pagan was not impressed, she started to climb the tree, he must have been 5 or 6 meters up Sheldon thought, Pagan was moaning something about being too old for this, when she finally reached Isaac she said "still the naive little Spider!"  
Sheldon had to laugh at the Dr Oc quote, Isaac started to scream as his mum put her arm around his waist and carried him down from the tree.  
When they reached the bottom Pagan took Isaac by under the shoulders and span him around, shouting "Lets see if Spiderman can fly!" earning her a rather loud No from her son.  
They span for about 30 seconds and then collapsed on the grass, laughing.  
When the dizziness had subsided Isaac asked Sheldon if he would do the same as what his mother had just done,  
"Counter proposal, you sit on the bench and I get you another Icey" he replied.  
Isaac accepted this counter offer.

Sheldon got back to the apartment quite late, he immediately got changed as he had taken the bus and his clothes smelt of fast food and were sticky from a childs lollipop.  
He went back into the living area where Leonard was waiting for him.  
"Who's your new friend, you seemed pretty happy" said Leonard suggestively, Sheldon didn't catch the hidden undertone as he has been immune to this since he was born.  
Sheldon told Leonard that he and Pagan were friends, Isaac was a child with a high IQ and that they had arranged to dine out the next day. Leonard explained to Sheldon that this was called, in the human world, a date.  
"it's not a date Leonard, it is two people, maybe three depending on whether or not Pagan could get a sitter, going out to consume food as was necessary for survival.  
Leonard didn't accept this, "so what if she thinks this is a date, you might be leading her on, making her think that something will happen when you don't want it to" he argued.  
"I never said that I didn't want it to be a date, I said that I didn't believe it to be a date, if it is and Pagan and I are carrying out the traditional paradigm where a man and a woman speak to one another in a restaurant and then go for a coffee, oh god it's a date" Sheldon said, discovering what was happening.  
Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny"  
Penny answered her door, "Whats the deal man of steel?" she said.  
"it turns out that tomorrow night I will be partaking in the tradition of taking a woman and possibly her son out for a meal. I need assistance in choosing the attire appropriate for the occasion." Sheldon replied.  
"did you say you have a date and you need my help trying to find a nice shirt?" Penny asked, trying to deduce what Sheldon had said,  
"thats what I believe I said, we are going to a tapas bar, Pagan went there when it opened and has assured me that the restaurant uses forks not tridents."  
Sheldon told Penny all about Pagan, she seemed amazed that he had found someone to socialize with that didn't have a PHD  
Penny helped Sheldon to pick out a nice suit and a matching shirt.  
It was nearly five pm, the table was booked for seven, Sheldon was meeting Pagan at her house as it was closer to the restaurant, he was going to ask Leonard for a lift but decided it would be more appropriate for him to arrive without assistance, ergo he had decided to walk.  
Howard and Raj had appeared for a game of Klingon Boggle, Leonard had already explained to them about the 'date'.  
Sheldon appeared in the lounge and asked if anyone had 'hair gel'. he had read on the internet that a man normally wears a suit, has his hair gelled and arrives with an attractive flower arrangement, which he would purchase from the florist on the way there.  
Howard, reached into his satchel, shaking, he retrieved the tub and handed it to Sheldon, earning his a notion of gratitude.  
Sheldon came back from the bathroom a few minutes later, his hair spiked up fashionably, he actually like the way it looked, he always assumed it was sticky but this wasn't, so he took note of the brand and would pick some up next time he went to the store.  
With a group rendition of 'Good Lucks' Sheldon left the apartment and headed towards Pagans address, stopping at the florists on the way there he purchased an attractive bouquet of Lilly's, carnations and roses, being assured by the florist that it was suitable for the occasion.  
Sheldon knocked three times and Pagan answered the door, she was wearing a Knee length black dress with purple pattern going down the side, tights and black boots, Pagan greeted Sheldon with a smile and invited him in.

Sheldon went into the hallway, he handed Pagan the flowers, she thanked him and left to find a vase, Sheldon was admiring the hall, it was decorated with artwork depicting scenes from various superhero films, there were also Isaacs pictures and certificates, quite high up Sheldon notices a document that stated HIV NEG, this was both reassuring and disturbing, he was pondering whether or not it would be rude to ask what the story behind it was.  
He didn't need to ask, Pagan had walked back through and noticed Sheldon reading it, he saw that it was dated around eight months before Isaac was born, Pagan asked him if he would join her for a drink in the kitchen, Sheldon accepted and followed her though.  
The kitchen was pained purple on the wall furthest away, the remaining walls were white. Through the kitchen window Sheldon spotted Isaac was dressed as a rather convincing Batman, playing in the garden.  
Pagan closed the kitchen window and turned to face Sheldon, handing him a bottle of cola.  
"What I am about to tell you can never be told to Isaac, is that ok?" Sheldon agreed, Pagan was rather pale, she seemed nervous Sheldon thought.  
"When I was seventeen I took a minor in social sciences at college, the teacher was nice, he seemed friendly, creepy at times thought thinking about it, he always had a way with women. One night he gave me an extra credit assignment which I found too difficult, it had a tight deadline so I went to his office, he always stayed late and I thought it would be ok, he was nice at first, then he turned nasty, I said no to having coffee with him, long story short, he raped me, there in the office.  
I managed to get away and went to the police, they arrested him and he was charged, it turned out I wasn't;t the first, he had done the same thing three times before, I was the only one who knew him beforehand, the other girls didn't, he picked them up on the street, the second girl was murdered.  
He was executed by the state three years ago, he is Isaac's biological father, luckily he looks nothing like him.  
The day I told my parents I was pregnant was almost worse than what that asshole did to me, my dad didn't accept it, they threw me out when I said no to an abortion, I haven't seen them since.  
Anyway, that why I have that certificate, I was so happy to be HIV negative, almost as happy as I was when Isaac was born."  
Sheldon was speechless, he was feeling so many emotions, he was glad the bastard was dead otherwise Sheldon would have killed him, he felt so sorry for Pagan, how could her parents do that to her, he didn't know what to say, so he put his drink down and walked over to Pagan, he embraced her.  
The hug lasted for several minutes, Pagan reiterated the importance of Isaac never finding out, Sheldon understood why this secret must be kept.  
Pagan broke away from Sheldon, giving him a kiss on the cheek, she thanked him for being so understanding, she opened the window and told Isaac to come in and change, he went upstairs, washed and get changed into a t shirt with a picture of a suit on it and a pair of black trousers, it was the closest to smart as Pagan could get him into.  
Pagan carried Isaac out of the house, followed by Sheldon, she locked the door and they all proceeded to the restaurant.

The trio arrived at the tapas restaurant for their reservation, they were seated in the perfect spot Sheldon thought, close enough to the servers station to attract the waiters attention, not too far from the kitchen so their food arrives at a milder temperature and not close to the toilets so that their meal will keep being disturbed.  
Pagan ordered for them as Sheldon didn't know what was good, she ordered two gambas pil pil, cheese and sausage tortilla, stuffed mussels, Empanadas, Piealla and a mild Piealla for Isaac. Sheldon wasn't keen on food that people share but he seemed confident in sharing with Pagan.  
The conversation consisted of Sheldon explaining simply to Isaac what he does for a living, Isaac found it fascinating, he was promised a tour of the university when it could be arranged.  
Isaac told Sheldon all about his new school, he didn't get on with his peers as they were much older than he was, Sheldon explained it was the same for him.  
Pagan told Sheldon all about their trip to Italy the previous year, Isaac said he enjoyed Vatican City the most as the artwork was 'awesome'. They had even done the Path of Illumination as mentioned in the Dan Brown novel Angels and Demons, as they did it on their own they were now self appointed members of the Illuminati.  
The year before last Pagan had taken Isaac on a cruise of Europe, they visited many countries and sites, Pagan had taught Isaac at every opportunity she had, Sheldon was convinced that she was the most supportive woman he had ever met.  
Pagan had heard all of Sheldons routine and had seen his quirks, she hadn't mocked him as others did, she just sat back and accepted it, as she hadn't been supported very much herself it was a wonder how she had developed this incredible attitude.  
The evening was filled with laughter, Isaac tried some spicy food and pulled faces of horror, he drank nearly all of the water on the table.  
When the meal had finished Sheldon paid the tab, Pagan seemed taken aback by this and offered to pay for herself and Isaac but Sheldon wouldn't have it, it seems Pagan wasn't used to being taken out and treated.  
On the way back to Pagans they stopped for ice cream, the park was illuminated so well that once they had finished their generous helpings of Ben and Jerrys Isaac went and played on the jungle gym, then the fountain, Pagan could hardly take her eyes off of him, after all, she couldn't climb up trees in her best dress.  
Sheldon was sitting next to her on the park bench, he was looking at her,  
"You look very pretty tonight Pagan" he remarked, Pagans head shot around, the shock left soon enough and she returned the remark to him, they discussed the hair gel, Pagan seemed to think it gave him a 'bad boy' look to him but it was attractive.  
They stared into one anothers eyes and leant into one another, their lips met in a tender kiss, it lasted for a few moments, it was stopped short when they heard Isaac singing,  
"Mummy and Sheldon, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G."  
When they turned to face him, it was Isaac who was the one up the tree.  
Sheldon smiled, he started to climb the tree, figuring it was his turn, the small boy wasn't that far up anyway.  
Sheldon got him back down to earth and started telling him the science behind the apparatus, the fact that Sir Isaac Newton sat under a tree when he came up with his theory of gravity, how the swings wouldn't function without both momentum and gravity, Isaac was hanging off his every word.  
Pagan was glad she had met Sheldon, it was hard to work full time and teach Isaac the things he would need in order to succeed at school, all she wanted was for her son to have an enriched childhood, she had always been their for him.  
They had kept a book full of hand and foot prints as her son had grown, they had a height chart on a canvas in the kitchen corner, she had kept his first tooth, a lock of his hair when he was one, she took every opportunity to teach him something, a day without learning something new was a day wasted she had always thought. 

Sheldon arrived back at the apartment at midnight, the guys were still there in the lounge deeply entranced by World of Warcraft, it seems like they were on a quest and were being defeated, there was shouting and possibly three new cases of carpal tunnel syndrome.  
Sheldon walked into the kitchen and made himself tea, he was disappointed that he had to drop Pagan off but by the time they had finished on the playground Isaac was asleep in his mothers arms, as they lived twenty minutes from the park Sheldon carried him halfway there, it felt strange to him he thought.  
The boy was so heavy when asleep, his head was rested against Sheldons chest, Sheldon was terrified he would drop him so when he started to stir Sheldon gave him back to Pagan.  
She had taken him upstairs and put him to bed, when she came downstairs she had thanked him for a lovely evening, they kissed again in the hallway, this kiss wasn't disturbed as the previous one had been.  
When Pagan ended the kiss they arranged to meet the following day at her art gallery.  
Leonard was the first to notice Sheldon was home,  
"hey how was the date?" he asked, the battle had ended and they were slaughtered, waiting for their characters to regenerate.  
"It was nice, I think we have a new place to eat should our other regular restaurants fail" Sheldon replied.  
"so, did you get any action tonight?" asked Howard eagerly.  
"What action?" Sheldon asked in his naive manner  
"you know, copious amounts of sex or Whoopie" Raj replied, smiling.  
"I have only known her for a couple of days, we are certainly not, as you so delightfully put it, getting any action."  
"so nothing, is she robotic like you, maybe she's a Cylon! " said Raj, finding this amusing.  
"on the contrary, Cylons don't give birth and I'm pretty certain that if Pagan's actions were controlled by circuits then we wouldn't have kissed." Sheldon stated, more aggressively than what was necessary, he walked out of the room and went into the stairwell, he went down a couple of floors and sat down.  
Sheldon ran his hands through his gelled hair, thinking about what to do next, his friends could be mean when they wanted to be, they weren't supportive, they just liked to mock.  
Sheldon had never kissed anyone before, he had been kissed, reluctantly by Leonards mother a while back but other than family members he had never experienced the show of affection.  
Penny was coming home from her date, 'he must have been unsuccessful as the date didn't return with her' Sheldon thought.  
Penny noticed Sheldon on the stairs, he looked really unhappy,  
"What's up buttercup?" she asked, sitting down on the stair below Sheldon.  
"to quote Katy Perry, I kissed a girl and I liked it" Sheldon replied.  
Penny didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Sheldon knew a Katy Perry song, that he had kissed a girl or the fact he said he liked it.  
"so why are you upset?" she asked, making a mental note to have a look at the cd collection next time she was in their apartment.  
"the guys are taking the mick, they said that Pagan might be a Cylon like me as we didn't engage in coitus tonight." he replied.  
"well, maybe your both not ready for that yet" Penny suggested  
"I hate to say it but I think I am ready, I just don't want to let Pagan down, and what if we break up, what's that going to do to Isaac?" Sheldon was panicking a bit now, Penny stood up and looked at her friend, he seemed genuinely concerned about this.  
"From what you have told me she seems really nice, if it's meant to happen it will happen, you cant let her not date people because it might backfire, so what, if you break up life will carry on, it wont stop, or maybe you guys wont break up and live happily ever after, you wont know until you try" Penny advised.  
Sheldon was taking this all in, it may go wrong but it may go right, it's the whole Schrodinger's cat experiment, as he had used for Leonard years ago when he was in a similar situation with Penny.  
Sheldon stood up, thanking Penny for the advice, they walked upstairs together.  
"Heres a bit of trivia for you Penny courtesy of Encyclopedia Britannica, the horizontal surface of a step is called its tread and the vertical front its riser"  
"Wonderful, who needs Google when you live next door eh Sheldon" replied Penny.


End file.
